


Call it a Mistake

by Books_and_Cats_and_Coffee



Series: Bad Decisions For Make Good Times [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Post Lian Yu Explosion, post season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_and_Cats_and_Coffee/pseuds/Books_and_Cats_and_Coffee
Summary: Oliver wakes up in a complicated position.





	Call it a Mistake

Sunlight snuck through the cracks in the curtains, lighting up the bedroom in a warm, natural way. The light alone was enough to rouse Oliver from the embrace of sleep, and he stirred under the blanket, he lay on his side, facing the window, and thus, his face was unprotected from the light. His eyelids fluttered a couple times before he managed to open them all the way. He felt content and warm, not overeager to move and ruin the tranquility of the morning. A few more moments couldn’t hurt, not after the night-

 _Shit!_ Oliver froze quite abruptly, remaining as still as possible as if the smallest movement might be fatal. Slowly, he turned his head, looking at the still sleeping form on the other side of the bed. “Shit.” The word was barely a whisper. He looked straight ahead again. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” He was more mouthing the words than anything else, but apparently, that still wasn’t enough.

“I _can_ hear you, you know,” Slade commented dryly, obviously, he wasn’t sleeping. Oliver sat up, going to sweep the covers off before realizing better and hurriedly snatching the blanket back over his lower body. After what transpired on Lian Yu, after Adrian Chase, Oliver had spent the last few months sorting through problems and focusing on his work.

Everything had been going well, up to the point when Slade had reappeared yet again, and this time, instead of having a curt conversation, they had apparently fallen back into their old habits leaving clothes strewn about and temporarily forgetting about the rest of the world.

Except this time, instead of the forest floor or a mat in the fuselage, there had been a real bed, and instead of simply having to worry about Fyers or Ivo, there were real consequences. Not the least of which was trying to explain to anyone who might happen to visit Oliver that morning. And this time, instead of just having casual sex with a partner, companion, fellow rebel or whatever they had been on that godforsaken island, Oliver had slept with an international criminal, even terrorist and known enemy of his vigilante persona.

“This is bad,” he said, slowly descending into a panic. Slade also moved upright, rolling his shoulders to loosen the stiffness brought on by sleep. “This is really…really bad.”

“So, you say,” Slade put in. He was handling the situation far too calmly, not helping Oliver’s predicament at all.

“Do you have any intention to be _helpful_?” Oliver hissed at him, still stuck due to his unwillingness to leave the shelter of the blankets. Slade gave him a look that so blatantly said _no._

“Is there really something I could do to get you to shut up right now?” Slade asked. He stretched his arms, and Oliver found his eyes transfixed by the powerful muscles shifting under bronze skin. “Aside from that, apparently,” the Australian added with only a touch of smugness.

“No,” Oliver flopped down, flipping the blanket over his face and the warmth he could feel radiating off of it. He pulled the covers up until on the top of his head was visible, preferring to hide rather than let Slade see his rapidly reddening face. This was horrible. “This was a mistake. How did this happen?” he asked, mortified.

“Would I be right to assume that’s rhetorical?” Slade questioned. Oliver was beginning to get fed up with his sarcasm in this particular situation. “Or are you trying to rephrase the situation just in case one of your friends happens to ask questions?” _That_ was something Oliver wasn’t even going to consider, it was far too painful.

“Ahh.” The only good thing in this mess was the fact that William was staying with a friend for a night. He had been sleeping better the past couple months and had asked Oliver for permission to sleep over about a week earlier.

“You can’t drown in blankets if that’s what you’re attempting.” Slade yanked the blankets off of Oliver’s face without ceremony, the Australian was suddenly too close, and Oliver found it hard to focus, struggling to take his gaze off of the perfectly muscled chest. He could feel the warmth radiating off of Slade's body, and the Australian's intense expression made it suddenly hard to think.

“This was a mistake, it’s not going to happen again,” Oliver stated, his voice was a lot less steady than he would have liked.

“That first statement is certainly a fact,” Slade replied casually. Just as casually, the fingers of one hand traced the line of Oliver's collarbone and then up along the side of his throat. “Mayor of Star City, the Green Arrow, not an individual who should be falling into bed with one of his enemies.” He was definitely too close, and Oliver definitely couldn’t focus.

“Yeah,” he agreed, voice wavering. His fingers twitched in the blankets, urging to roam over Slade’s body once again. “That wouldn’t be good for reputation.”

“Mhm,” Slade replied. “And you wouldn’t want to mess up that reputation of yours. But...” Oliver could feel his breaths against his neck now, the dark eye staring down into his with unwavering focus, the faintest trace of a smirk obvious on his face. His hand trailed back down to Oliver's chest.

“I really hate you right now,” Oliver muttered, his weak resolve faltering. Slade chuckled, the noise low, reverberating in his chest. He dipped his head down suddenly, teeth brushing against Oliver’s jaw, and Oliver’s traitorous hand had already found its way onto Slade’s side.  He paused, his lips next to Oliver’s ear, whispering his next words.

“Can’t fall into bed if you’re already there.”


End file.
